Shadow's Angels
by J.A.Phillips
Summary: Pointless fluff moment at a picnic in the park. Sonic and Co. look at clouds and it triggers a small memory from Shadow's past. Implied ShadowxRouge


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic (gee, no kidding), or any of the characters of the Sonic franchise. Also, I do not own the 'To Zanarkand' theme from FFX. 

NOTE: When you see THIS (c it means that this is the music I was listening to whilst writing the current piece.

WARNING: The following story contains mild language. Viewer discretion is advised. Also, beware of implied ShadowxRouge and infectious fluff. lol

* * *

Shadow's Angels

* * *

(c-To Zanarkand from Final Fantasy X 

Sonic sighed happily as he lay back on the soft grassy field. He'd been glad he could organize this picnic of himself and all of his closest friends. After the big battle with Black Doom a couple of weeks ago, they all seemed to need the rest and relaxation. Tails, Amy, Cream, Gemerl, and Big were all happy to be there. Knuckles was able to pry himself away from Angel Island to show up, and even Team Dark was there, although Shadow prefered to keep distance from most of the activity going on.

He looked back upward to the sky. The blue hedgehog laughed at a cloud hanging high up there. It looked a lot like Eggman getting hit with a hammer. He laughed so hard he started to cry a little, which, of course, attracted attention.

"Hey faker." Shadow said as he walked over. "What's so funny?"

Sonic pointed his finger up at the cloud, still laughing. "That-that cloud up there! It...it looks like Eggman getting hit with a big hammer!"

Shadow cocked an eyebrow and looked up. "How the hell can a cloud look like that?...Which one is it?"

Sonic got up and helped point it out. "That big one up there! See?"

Finally, after a couple of tries, Shadow caught sight of the right one. Looking at it's outline more carefully, he had to agree with Sonic's opinion on what it looked like. He sneered a little and let loose a bit of chuckling...which, in Shadow's case, was a damned miracle.

"Shadow?" Rouge pondered aloud as she came up to the two hedgehogs. "What are you laughing at?"

And it pretty much went from there. Shadow HAD to point it out and make certain Rouge saw how funny it was, or he'd never hear the end of it. Then she started to laugh at it, which brought Amy and Knuckles over, and so on. Within minutes, everybody had seen it and gotten a good laugh out of it...except for Omega, who, as a robot, was not generally one known for his laughter.

Kncukleswiped a tear from his eye after laughing so hard. "Y'know, I think eventhat fat bastardwould get a good laugh outta that."

Rouge nodded, then looked back over at Shadow, who'd found his way a few feet away from everybody else. He wasn't laughing anymore, and yet there were still a couple of tears in his eyes. Curious and worried, the bat walked over to her partner and friend.

"Hey." she said soothingly. "You OK?"

Shadow quickly wiped his tears out of his eyes and looked away. "It's nothing, it's just...looking up at those clouds reminded me of something..."

Rouge's eyes widened a little. "Another memory from your past?"

Shadow nodded. "Maria and I, we were...we were watching some of the clouds that were forming in Earth's atmosphere. She...she saw one that looked like a angel. Of course, I'd never seen what an angel looked like beforehand, nor did I really understand what an angel was..."

Shadow looked back up to the sky, eyes narrowed. "She said that sometimes angels watch over us, protect us from harm, and sometimes, just sometimes, show us the path to peace and prosperity."

Rouge walked closer to Shadow, putting a hand on his shoulder. "...I can't say as I've everreally believed in angels...not REALLY, anyways. Although, I do believe that sometimes there are those that can help us in our lives, and lead us down the right path.When you think about it,you could sorta call people like that angels."

Shadow tilted his head a little, pondering that for a moment. "...Well then, in that case, I guess you could say you're my angel."

Rouge jumped a little, shocked. "Huh?"

Shadow blushed a little, realizing what he'd just said. "W-well, what I mean is, all of you are my angels. You've all helped me stay on the right path. I wouldn't bestanding here today the person that I am if it wasn't for all of you."

"...Shadow..." Rouge said, moved emotionally.

"...But if you EVER tell Sonic and the others that, I WILL have to kill you." Shadow exclaimed somewhat jokingly.

Rouge laughed and nodded. "You got it. Now then, shall we get back to the picnic?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Ugh, do I have to?"

Rouge smiled. "Yes, you do."

As if to prove her point, Rouge quickly hooked her arm around Shadow's, making the black hedgehog blush intensely. He narrowed his eyes, giving her a somewhat lackluster scowl.

"...Fine, but I'll be damned if I have to take part in Sonic's insane 'Pin The Tails On The Fox' game." he uttered.

"Deal." Rouge replied, and with that, the two Team Dark members went back to the picnic, where heir friends...and yes, they could call them that, awaited them. Much talking and eating of food ensued, as did laughter, especially when Big mistook the meaning of Sonic's game and tried to pin a third tail on Tails.

* * *

A/N: ...Well, not too bad for my first attempt at fluff, right? 

Well, read and review, folks! J.A. out!


End file.
